Cullen to SheWolf
by Casey Kitsune
Summary: Set during the ending of Eclipse when Bella has to go rescue Edward. Bella wakes up the day after her trip to Italy and strange things begins to happen. A smell leads to new discoveries from Miss Isabella Swan...BellaXJacob, EmbryXOC, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

"Bells, don't go! Come on he left you, please…" "Jake, I have to do this…I'm sorry" Alice, as uncomfortable as she was with a werewolf practically lying across her lap, had to admit she felt bad for the guy. "Fine…don't expect me to comfort you next time he breaks your heart…" with that the young teenage wolf ran off. "Are we ready?" "Yea" the pixie vampire smiled and drove off to stop her brother from doing the stupidest thing of his life…

Bella's POV

When I woke up after my journey to Italy, I found waking up with Edward in the corner of my room unusually disturbing. Usually I'd enjoy his presence but today, for some reason, I didn't. "Bella what's wrong?" Suddenly a sickly sweet sent, that I somehow didn't notice until now, assaulted my nose. "What's that smell?" "What smell, love? I don't smell anything" I looked at Edward, who was now at the end of the bed sitting. "How don't you smell that? It reeks!" "Love it's just your imagination" I couldn't believe it! He was calling me a liar! "I'm not imagining it Edward…" he sighed and shook his head.

"I'M NOT LYING!" My vision became red and suddenly felt like I exploded. Edward seemed shocked and he quickly left through the open window. 'Oh no you don't!' with that I took off after him. He was fast, I know that from before but now I can keep up with him. He quickly leapt over a river and continued his running escape. Just as I was about to jump over the river, I caught sight of my reflection. I couldn't believe it. What was supposed to be me was actually a pure white wolf the size of a horse. Somehow I phased…as mad as I was at Ed-er-the leech, I needed answers. Knowing the boys were on patrol, I knew only one person who could help me. I turned to my right and ran to La Push. Upon reaching one of the many forests in La Push, I was met by the very person I was looking for.

**Bella: **_Leah! Thank god! The very person I needed. Please help!_

**Leah:**_ Leechlover?_

**Bella: **_Don't call me that!_

**Leah: **_Why don't you make me princess!_

I growled and launched myself at her as I heard thunderous paws coming closer. We both went down, I ended up on top pinning her down. I lowered my head so that my teeth were at her throat, a clear sign that says if she continues to attack I'll finish her. She seemed seriously shocked. Hey I was done with her crap, treating me like a no body.

**Leah: **_Well, well the princess can fight! Now that's interesting…and I'm sorry_

**Bella: **_What?_

**Leah: **_I'll explain later, just follow me_

I nodded and let her up. She got up just as nine wolves came into the clearing.

**Sam: **_Leah, who is this?_

**Leah: **_None of your business! Come on princess_

I quickly ran after Leah as I heard the boys questioning who I was. When we reached Leah's house she quickly phased , dressed, and ran inside, coming back seconds later with a set of clothes for me. I quickly phased and changed before I followed Leah back inside. After I cooked us something, which she was very grateful for, we just sat in her room chatting. "So he thought you were lying 'cause he couldn't smell it? That's why then! If you're a leech, leeches don't smell bad to you, same with us. So you were smelling him" That made sense. "So, now you're one of us…you going to give Jake a chance?" I smiled which caused Leah to giggle like a school girl. Definitely not something I'll get use to any time soon…

Jake's POV

**Jake: **_Who the hell was that?_

**Paul: **_Don't know but she was hot! Too bad she didn't look up, I wanted to see if any of us got lucky_

**Seth: **_Who don't you think is hot, dude?_

**Paul: **_…Your sister…_

**Seth: **_You'll be lucky if she doesn't hear that…_

**Jared: **_Hey Sam, you going to go find out who that girl was?_

**Sam: **_No_

All the others seemed to shut up after that. I couldn't figure it out but the white wolf seemed very familiar…

**Jake: **_Hey Sam I'm gonna head home 'kay?_

**Sam: **_Go ahead, later Jake_

With that I ran off to my house and phased, and changed. When I sat down on our couch, our phone rang. "Hello?" [Jake? Is Bella there?" Bells? Wait if he's calling here, then she's missing? "Uh no she's not, but I'll get the boys out to find her" Charlie knows our secret since he's part Quileute. Wait…if he's part Quileute, then doesn't that mean Bells has some Quileute in her? Suddenly the white wolf flashed across my mind. 'Bells!' I quickly hung up the phone and, hopping into my car, headed to Leah's place.

Leah's POV

Bella and I were chatting about which aeries was better, Harry Potter or the Lightning Thief, when we heard a knock on the door. I quickly got up and answered it only to find Jake soaked, due to the down pour that started two minutes ago. "Uh hi?" "Is Bella here?" I looked behind me, where Bella was getting off the couch and making her way over. I moved to the side to let him in and we met Bella in the hall between the front door and living room. "Jake?" "Bells, Charlie's looking everywhere for you!...and I know that was you…" he looked up into Bella's shocked eyes. I smiled as they stared at each other. "Guys" "Huh?" "Wha?" They both blushed and looked down in shame. "How'd you know Jake?" "Well, I figured since Charlie's part Quileute then she would be too. After I realized you went missing and the white wolf was new to us, I pieced it together" She nodded and I smiled. "So Jake, how're we going to tell the others?" He shrugged and we went to the living room and just hung out. In the end we decided that Jake would bring them here and explain. Shortly after he left Bella went upstairs for a shower.

Jake's POV

**Jake: **_Hey guys I'm back_

**Seth: **_Hey Jake what's up?_

**Jake: **_I found out who that she-wolf was_

**Jared: **_Who?_

**Quil & Brady: **_Really?_

**Jake: **_Yup, meet me at Leah and Seth's and I'll explain_

Moments later I stood outside Leah and Seth's house with the guys. "Come on" They nodded as we walked inside.


	2. Author's Note

Dear readers,

So sorry I haven't been updating lately. My computer was having difficulties and I had no idea what was wrong with it. I took it to my friend's house and he took a look at it. Just last month he came and told me that it was my hard drive. Apparently it was fried beyond repair so I needed a new one. Because of this problem I lost all of my stories and saved files. This makes me very upset, I may look into my stories and try to rewrite the chapters I had typed up but not published. So sorry for the incontinence.


	3. Dear Readers

To all my readers,

I am truly sorry that I haven't been updating. Truthfully I had the next few chapters for my stories typed up, when suddenly my hard drive died. So I ended up losing all that progress. Not only that but also after that I got writers block. Now a few weeks ago I stared writing again and I have two stories started up. One is pretty far along while the other is just starting.

Another thing, even though I back in the writing mood, I just recently got hired at the Subway by my home and so I'll have like a sixth of the free time I usually had. I have to balance school, work, family time, my grandparent's weekends, and my free time. I'm sorry but I will try my best to update as much as I can.

When given the time, I'd really like it if you all checked out my two new stories, as soon as I upload them. I'd like to eventually find all the stories I have scattered throughout my notebooks and type them up for all of you. Well, thank you to those who understand and will be patient with me. I promise, if you like my writing style the wait will be well worth it.

Thank you,

Casey Kitsune


End file.
